xiaolintemplefandomcom-20200214-history
Xiaolin Temple
The is a large Chinese Temple, found deep inbetween the Ukishi Mountains on the island of Hiyashi. The current Grandmaster and owner of the temple is Grandmaster Ding Dong, who teaches various martial art styles, magic and alchemy training within the temple and outside. In the second era in the Province of Alenia, the temple was built by thousands of people who believed in the Xiaolin religion. The religion of Xiaolin, was not heard of during that time. During the construction of the temple, many Xiaolin believers became extremely ill, some dying from pneumonia due to the temperatures in the mountains. But a majority of believers were enthusiastic to complete the construction of the temple. Once the temple had been built, the inside designs were beautiful. Carvings of the Xiaolin insignia were neatly assigned along corridor walls, and the floors were made out of a luxurious wood. Layout Entrance The entrance is at the front of the temple. Inside, there is a room with a staircase, and 2 individual hallways, leading to different rooms. It has a large Xiaolin insignia carved into the middle of the room. In there, a desk can be found, where a guard and a receptionist stands to guard the room. "Relaxatimmjnbjb Room" The relaxation room can be found in one of the individual hallways found at the entrace of the temple. Xiaolin students use this room to relax after a long days training. The room consists of 3 large carved windows, offering students to have a magnifiscant view of the mountains and outside the temple. Apprentice's Quarters The apprentice's quarters are located in the hallways at the entrance of the temple. They are the sleeping chambers of the Xiaolin Temple's apprentices. *Sape and Yaln's Room: Double bed (Shared between Yaln and Sape) with purple/black walls and a black roof/floor. Locked. *Harry's Room: Single bed room with beige walls and black roof & floor. Locked. *Ping Pong's Room (no longer used): Single bed room with white walls and purple floor and white roof. Locked. *Ching Chong's Room: Single bed room with black walls and white floor and white roof. Unlocked. *Asha and Katie The Nord's room: 2 single beds, small lounge with bookcase, dark brown walls with brown floor. Locked. Training Rooms The training rooms are located south in the temple. Xiaolin students and tutors use these rooms to train in the arts of Chi, and other martial art styles. The training rooms usually include large spike pits, very high balancing pillars, training dummies, targets. There is also an alchemical training room, to train students alchemy. Steam Rooms Ths steam rooms are a collection of rooms located next to the training rooms. They are used for hygienic purposes. Inside the steam rooms, steam will be emitted through small holes in the wall, and will clean the person inside. The person who's using it would obviously have to be naked in order to use it hygienically. Praying Room The praying room is in one of the individual hallways at the entrance of the temple. It is used to pray to the god known as Tubawubba (in the Xiaolin religion), to give the person luck and good fortune. Dining Hall The dining hall is a long, wide room located next to the training rooms of the temple. All of the students come to the Dining Hall for eating and to enjoy social activities with other students. A student's diet in the dining hall mainly consists of chicken, rice, noodles, vegetables, lamb, pigeon, pork, fruit and other various foods. Students should only spend 2 hours in the dining hall if they are eating or talking to other students. Entertainment Room The Entertainment room is a very big room, located next to the apprentice's sleeping quarters in the temple. This room is used for social activities and to enjoy the variety of Xiaolin games. Xiaolin games consist of Jenga, Mahjong, Chinese Clobber, Xiaolin Monopoly and Xiu-Rina. Scroll Room The scroll room is located in the centre of the temple, at the entrance. A small set of stairs leads to the scroll room. It is believed that the scroll room is locked, and accessible only to the Grandmaster and the apprentices of the temple. The doorway to the scroll room has to be unlocked using a confidential code, and a strangely shaped key. Rumoured by Xiaolin students, it is said to have over 20,000 scrolls inside, all written by Grandmaster Ding Dong and previous masters of the temple. History Dorokou the Tyrant In the late second era on the island of Hiyashi, there was a man named Shiroda Funghi, father of Grandmaster Ding Dong, and previous Grandmaster of the temple. During the time, he was the leader of the ancient warriors of Xiaolin known as the Radokin, and was the son of the current Grandmaster, Grandmaster Ori. Hiyashi village, a medium-sized settlement on the shores of Hiyashi, was owned by an Elven/Hiyashin tyrant called Dorokou. Dorokou planned on taking over the Xiaolin Temple for his own benefits, and to rule over it for a long period of time. The Grandmaster of the Temple, Ori, recieved a letter from Dorokou, stating that he demanded a lump sum of money from him, 60,430 valns exactly, without a reason. Ori was furious at this demand, and wanted to challenge Dorokou. But he was adviced by Shiroda that it would be better to wait until Dorokou does something first, which he would regret. A few days later, a platoon of Dorokou's men (mountain bandits), raided the Xiaolin Temple, but were repelled by the Xiaolin Temple students. Ori was eager to challenge Dorokou, and did so. He sent Shiroda and the Radokin warriors to battle Dorokou. When Ori and Dorokou met on the battlefield in the mountains, Dorokou proposed something. If Ori won the battle and killed Dorokou, he can free Hiyashi village from his control. But if Ori lost, Dorokou would have full access and control over the temple, including the scroll rooms. Ori, Shiroda and his fellow Radokin battled Dorkou and his bandits. Shiroda and Dorokou's swords met, and they aggresivly fought each other. Ori saw a rogue band of Xiaolin students (known as the Zoban), and shouted for Shiroda's attention. Shiroda was distracted, and was brutally stabbed by Dorokou. Ori was frustrated at the sight of his best friend being slayed. He and the rest of the Radokin were fighting Dorkou's men. Ori was obviously alot stronger than Dorokou, due to being a Grandmaster in Chi, and struck down Dorokou. Grandmaster Ori had freed Hiyashi village from tyranny, and continued to live a peaceful life. Category:Locations